


In The End We Have Each Other

by irellway



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, Solo Artist Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irellway/pseuds/irellway
Summary: Harry i Niall oddalają się od siebie. Harry zdaje się tego nie widzieć, a Niall nie ma już siły samemu ratować ich związku.





	

Niall, nie wiedząc, który to już raz, spojrzał na zegarek. Było kilka minut po siódmej, a on wyjątkowo nie spał. W ogóle nie spał wiele tej nocy, nie licząc krótkiej drzemki wieczorem. Zniecierpliwiony siedział na łóżku i co chwilę sprawdzał godzinę, denerwując się na zbyt wolno mijające minuty. Spędził w łóżku kilka godzin, nie mogąc zasnąć i zmieniając ciągle pozycje. Wszystko przez zbyt wiele myśli kłębiących się w jego głowie i ogólne podekscytowanie. Miał wrażenie, jakby ta noc ciągnęła się całą wieczność, ale nie było to tak irytujące, gdy wiedział, że wraz z jej końcem, skończy się też jego tortura. Dlatego teraz, kiedy za oknem robiło się coraz jaśniej, cieszył się, bo wiedział, że zostało mu już naprawdę niewiele czekania.

Harry planowo miał wylądować o szóstej i rzeczywiście tak było, co Niall oczywiście zdążył już sprawdzić na stronie lotniska i co zostało potwierdzone przez samego Harry'ego, który poinformował go o tym w wiadomości. Niall był tak uradowany faktem, że Harry był w drodze do domu i za chwilę znów będą razem, że musiał się powstrzymywać, żeby nie zacząć skakać pod sam sufit. Nie widział go od trzech tygodni i tak bardzo za nim tęsknił, że aż skręcało go w środku. Codzienne telefony mu nie wystarczały. Potrzebował mieć go przy sobie, brakowało mu ich rozmów, wspólnych śniadań, pocałunków, czasu, który spędzali razem, a którego mieli co raz mniej. Wyjazdy Harry'ego stawały się coraz częstsze i coraz dłuższe. Dlatego za każdym razem, gdy Harry miał pojawić się w domu, Niall był cały rozpromieniony.  
Kolejny raz sprawdził godzinę. I kolejny. I kolejny. Wstał z łóżka, nie mogąc już usiedzieć w miejscu i zaczął spacerować po pokoju. Zniecierpliwiony podchodził co chwilę do okna, sprawdzając czy pod ich dom nie podjechała taksówka, którą przyjechał Harry i za każdym razem odchodził od niego rozczarowany i siadał na łóżku, by za chwilę z powrotem wstać i zrobić kolejne kółko po pokoju.

Wreszcie się doczekał. Usłyszał dźwięk zamykanych drzwi samochodu i podbiegł do okna. Na widok swojego chłopaka, który ostatnie tygodnie spędził tysiące kilometrów z dala od niego, na jego twarzy pojawił się ogromny uśmiech. Patrzył jak Harry wyciąga swoją torbę z bagażnika taksówki, potem dziękuje kierowcy i w końcu kieruje się do drzwi. Niall wypadł z sypialni z prędkością światła, o mało nie potykając się o łóżko, i zbiegł po schodach, przeskakując po dwa stopnie. Kiedy znalazł się na dole, Harry wchodził właśnie do domu. Harry zdążył jedynie zamknąć za sobą drzwi i rzucić torbę na podłogę razem z kluczami. Widząc jak Niall biegnie w jego stronę roześmiał się i rozłożył ramiona. Nim się obejrzał, Niall wskoczył na niego, przytulając się do niego z całej siły, owinijając nogi wokół jego bioder i zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. Harry mocno go złapał i cofnął się o krok, wpadając na drzwi, żeby się nie przewrócili.

\- Hej, maluchu - powiedział.

\- Hej - odpowiedział Niall wprost w jego szyję.

\- Myślałem, że będziesz spał.

Niall podniósł głowę, spoglądając na Harry'ego.

\- Czekałem na ciebie.

Niall nie mógł dłużej zwlekać. Bez jakiegokolwiek ostrzeżenia objął dłońmi twarz bruneta, przyciskając swoje usta do jego. Ten nagły pocałunek, początkowo nieodwzajemniony przez oszołomionego Harry'ego, może i był zbyt gwałtowny i pożądliwy, ale Niall czekał na niego tak długo i w tej chwili potrzebował tego, jak niczego innego.

\- Czekaj... - wysapał Harry, odrywając się od niego.

\- Nie, nie, nie, czekałem wystarczająco długo - zaprotestował Niall, próbując znów go pocałować, ale Harry'emu w porę udało się odwrócił głowę.

\- Mam dla ciebie prezent - oznajmił rozbawiony.

\- Będziesz musiał dać mi go później. Stęskniłem się.

\- Ja też tęskniłem. Bardzo.

\- No, więc na co czekać.

Niall zsunął się z niego, stając prosto na nogach i niemal w tej samej chwili płaszcz Harry'ego wylądował na podłodze, a ich usta znów się spotkały. Niall nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo tęsknił za dotykiem bruneta, dopóki nie poczuł jego dużych dłoni wsuwających się pod jego koszulkę. Tak bardzo mu tego brakowało. Chciał więcej i więcej. Nie odrywając się od siebie, przeszli do sypialni, wpadając po drodze na każdą ścianę i potykając się na schodach. Niall w końcu miał Harry'ego całego tylko dla siebie.

xxx

Przez ostatni kwadrans, jeśli nie dłużej, Niall leżał na boku z dłońmi wsuniętymi pod głowę tuż obok śpiącego Harry'ego i patrzył. Uwielbiał obserwować swojego chłopaka śpiącego, kiedy wyglądał tak niewinnie, kiedy jego usta były lekko rozchylone, włosy rozrzucone na poduszce, a jego powieki lekko drgały od czasu do czasu. Mógłby tak na niego patrzeć godzinami, słuchając jego spokojnego oddechu. Ale to też zdarzało się coraz rzadziej.

Podciągnął się, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej Harry'ego. Przygryzł dolną wargę i wyciągnął rękę, przebiegając palcami wzdłuż jego odkrytego torsu.

\- Hej - szepnął, przeciągając samogłoskę i pochylił się, by złożyć po kolei na jego czole, policzkach, nosie i ustach drobne, słodkie pocałunki. To zawsze działało na Harry'ego jak najlepszy budzik i wywoływało na jego twarzy uśmiech. I tym razem nie było inaczej.

\- Mhm... brakowało mi tego - odezwał się brunet, a przyjemny ucisk w brzuchu przypomniał Niallowi jak działa na niego jego poranny głos. - Jestem padnięty - dodał, wciąż nie otwierając oczu.

\- Nie ruszymy się stąd przez cały dzień, obiecuję.

\- Która godzina?

\- Nie wiem, ale coś koło godziny jedzenia, bo jestem strasznie głodny. - Harry zaśmiał się krótko. - Może nam coś zrobię, hm?

\- Zaraz.

\- Mam twoje ulubione płatki - powiedział zachęcająco Niall, na co Harry otworzył jedno oko, spoglądając na niego.

\- Co ty tu jeszcze robisz? Marsz do kuchni! - zażartował, udając, że wyrzuca go z łóżka, wskazując mu palcem drzwi, za co oberwał pięścią w ramię. Oboje zaczęli się śmiać i przepychać. Harry odpychał go od siebie, a Niall uparcie się do niego przysuwał, dosyć niezdarnie celując w niego poduszką.

Takich momentów, gdy oboje się śmiali i wygłupiali też było coraz mniej. Niall chciałby jak najczęściej widzieć uśmiech na jego twarzy, słuchać jego śmiechu i oglądać dołeczki w jego policzkach. Te małe rzeczy czyniły Harry'ego pięknym i to one sprawiły, że się zakochał, gdy ujrzał je po raz pierwszy.

Niall w końcu skradł Harry'emu ostatniego całusa i przeturlał się po łóżku, o mało z niego nie spadając. Podniósł z podłogi swoje spodnie od piżamy i szybko założył je na siebie, zerkając przez ramię na Harry'ego i przyłapując go na bezczelnym gapieniu się.

\- Podoba ci się to, co widzisz?

\- Bardzo - odpowiedział brunet rozmarzonym głosem.

\- Zboczeniec - rzucił Niall i wyszedł z sypialni.

\- Wracaj szybko! - zawołał za nim Harry, wywołując tym tylko większy uśmiech na twarzy Nialla.

Drogę do kuchni pokonał w podskokach. Ostatni raz miał tak dobry humor, co nie powinno nikogo dziwić, kiedy poprzednim razem Harry wrócił do domu, ale wtedy nie trwało to długo, bo było im dane spędzić razem tylko dwa dni. Tym razem mieli mieć czasu dla siebie znacznie więcej.

W kuchni rozsypał do dwóch misek płatki z orzeszkami i miodem, które Harry uwielbiał, i podgrzał mleko. Przez cały czas nucił pod nosem jakąś wymyśloną przez siebie radosną melodię, a uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy. Myślał o Harrym czekającym na niego w łóżku i o tym jak rzadko mają ostatnio okazję zjeść razem śniadanie, choćby mieli je jeść po południu, tak, jak teraz. Wszystkie te małe rzeczy, które robił z Harrym i każda chwila spędzona razem, odkąd zdarzały się one coraz rzadziej, niebywale go cieszyły.

Ostatni rok upływał mu między jednym wyjazdem Harry'ego a drugim. Niall nie znosił być sam, a z czasem tych dni, kiedy Harry'ego z nim nie było przybywało. Na palcach jednej ręki mógł policzyć ile dni spędzili razem przez ostatni miesiąc. Nie był na niego zły o to. Od pierwszego dnia przerwy zespołu, Harry planował swoją karierę solową, poświęcając temu większość czasu, a Nialla cieszyło to, że robił to, co zawsze chciał i co sprawiało mu radość. Wspierał go, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jaki wpływ będzie to miało na ich związek.

Gdy tanecznym krokiem wrócił do sypialni z ich śniadaniem, na łóżku panował taki sam bałagan jak wtedy, gdy wychodził. Harry leżał na brzuchu na samym środku łóżka zaplątany w kołdrze, a wokół niego porozrzucane były poduszki. Niall głośno westchnął i z braku wolnej ręki, podniósł na nogę na tyle wysoko, by móc go nią szturchnąć. Harry powiedział coś niewyraźnie, nie przesuwając się ani o milimetr.

Niall dał sobie spokój i wszedł na łóżko, balansując z dwoma pełnymi miskami w rękach i szukał dla siebie trochę miejsca. W końcu usadowił się w nogach łóżka i przez krótką chwilę przyglądał się Harry'emu, który znów spał, przytulony do poduszki Nialla. Widząc jakikolwiek brak zainteresowania jedzeniem z jego strony, odstawił jedną miskę na podłogę. Sam usiadł wygodnie z wyprostowanymi nogami i zaczął jeść swoją porcję płatków, nie spuszczając wzroku z Harry'ego.

Celowo głośno chrupał, uderzał łyżką o miskę i trącał go stopą. Lubił na niego patrzeć, ale jeszcze bardziej lubił, gdy siedzieli albo leżeli razem w łóżku w pełni tego świadomi. Nie musieli rozmawiać ani się śmiać ani nic, cisza nie była dla nich problemem, gdy byli razem.

Harry w końcu podniósł głowę, rozglądając się dookoła zaspanym wzrokiem.

\- Dzień dobry, jeszcze raz. - Niall skupił na sobie jego uwagę i posłał mu szeroki, radosny uśmiech. - Zrobiłem ci śniadanie. A raczej obiad - dodał, sięgając po miskę płatków i podając ją Harry'emu.

\- Dzięki - rzucił Harry, wciąż zaspany i nieco skołowany. Usiadł prosto i zaczął mieszać łyżką w misce. - Długo spałem?

\- Jakieś piętnaście minut.

\- Oh - wyrwało mu się. - Która godzina?

\- Chyba trzecia. Mam nadzieję, że się wyspałeś.

Harry tylko pokiwał głową w prawo i lewo, powoli przeżuwając pierwszą łyżkę płatków. Siedzieli z wyciągniętymi nogami, na dwóch końcach łóżka, prawie idealnie na wprost siebie, przyglądając się sobie, ale nic nie mówiąc. W pokoju dało się słyszeć tylko chrupanie i uderzanie łyżką o miskę. Gdy Niall skończył, wlepiał się w swojego chłopaka, któremu w ogóle się nie śpieszyło z jedzeniem.

\- Przestań się na mnie gapić, jak jem - zwrócił mu uwagę Harry.

\- Nie mów z pełną buzią - odgryzł się Niall i pokazał mu język.

Harry pokręcił głową zdegustowany, spuszczając wzrok na miskę. Niall czasem zachowywał się trochę dziecinnie, ale koniec końców i tak miał do niego słabość. Nawet, gdy zwracał mu na to uwagę, a on w odpowiedzi nazywał go przesadnie poważnym, co wcale nie było prawdą. Nigdy jednak nie kłócili się o to na poważnie, to zawsze była jedynie złośliwość. Większość ich sprzeczek była udwana i kończyła się śmiechem oraz wygłupami. Za bardzo za sobą szaleli i byli zbyt podobni, żeby wdawać się w prawdziwe kłótnie, co nie znaczy, że się one nie zdarzały. Zapominali jednak o nich tak samo szybko, jak je wszczynali.

\- Mamy jeszcze jakieś plany na dzisiaj? - zapytał Harry, odstawiając pustą miskę na szafkę.

\- Obiecałem ci, że się stąd nie ruszymy.

\- A rzeczywiście - odrzekł Harry, przytakując.

Niall podniósł się i wyciągnął, żeby również odstawiając swoją miskę, pochylając się przy tym nad Harrym. Nawet nie musiał na niego patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że sunie wzrokiem po odsłoniętym kawałku jego brzucha, tam, gdzie koszulka podwinęła mu się do góry. Usiadł mu na udach, opierając ręce na jego brzuchu. Harry'ego od razu przeniósł dłonie na jego biodra, przesuwając je potem się coraz wyżej i wyżej, wsuwając je powoli pod jego koszulkę i rysując szlaczki palcami na jego skórze.

Niall ułożył dłonie na jego policzkach, przesuwając kciukiem po jego dolnej wardze. Nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. W jego oczach Harry był piękny. Był doskonały. Kochał w nim absolutnie wszystko i nie mógł się nim nasycić.

\- Nie masz pojęcia jak za tobą tęskniłem - oznajmił, nie przestając patrzeć w jego zielone oczy, które tak bardzo uwielbiał.

\- Powtarzasz się - odpowiedział mu Harry, trochę zgryźliwie.

\- I będę ci to dalej powtarzał - powiedział, pochylając się, by pocałować go przelotnie w usta. - I powtarzał. - Kolejny pocałunek. - Żebyś zapamiętał. - I kolejny. - Że nie wiem, co ze sobą zrobić, kiedy cię nie ma.

Nie dał Harry'emu dojść do słowa. Ponownie wpił się w jego usta, tym razem dłużej i czulej. A Harry od razu to odwzajemnił.

xxx

Mijały kolejne godziny, a oni zgodnie z planem nie ruszali się z łóżka. Nie robili praktycznie nic, a czas i tak mijał nieznośnie szybko. Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy za oknem zaczęło się ściemniać, zajęci rozmawianiem i całowaniem.

Wieczorem Niall leżał przytulony do boku Harry'ego, gładząc go delikatnie po piersi.

\- Mógłbym tak leżeć całą wieczność - przyznał, przerywając panującą między nimi od dłuższego czasu ciszę.

Oboje uwielbiali te momenty, kiedy nie musieli nic mówić ani robić, by wciąż czuć się dobrze. Po prostu byli razem, a wszelkie słowa były zbędne. Tych momentów też ostatnio im brakowało. Harry pocałował go w czubek głowy, zatapiając nos w jego włosach i jeszcze ciaśniej objął go ramieniem.

\- Tak sobie pomyślałem - odezwał się znów Niall - że jutro też moglibyśmy nie ruszać się z domu. Wstalibyśmy późno, potem byś coś dla mnie ugotował, wieczorem obejrzelibyśmy jakiś film, hm? Co ty na to?

Niall podniósł głowę, opierając brodę na ramieniu Harry'ego, obserwując jego minę, która wcale nie wskazywała na to, że podobał mu się ten pomysł.

\- Niall...

\- Okej, okej, możemy zająć się czymś innym, to była tylko propozycja.

\- Niall, muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

Blondyn podniósł się, wspierając się na łokciu i patrząc uważnie na unikającego kontaktu wzrokowego Harry'ego.

\- Przerażasz mnie, gdy mówisz takim tonem.

Brunet wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc, zanim odważył się na niego spojrzeć.

\- Jutro wracam do LA - wypalił.

Niall zmarszczył brwi zdezorientowany, a uśmiech, który gościł na jego twarzy cały dzień, zniknął.

\- Co? Dlaczego?

\- Jeden producent jest zainteresowany współpracą ze mną i...

\- No tak - wszedł mu w słowo Niall - dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi.

Odsunął się od Harry'ego, siadając na łóżku i kręcąc głową, dziwnie rozbawiony. Zaraz jednak przybrał z powrotem poważny wyraz twarzy i spojrzał chłodnym wzrokiem na Harry'ego, który spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie, zajęty skubaniem niewidzialnych nitek z kołdry.

\- Obiecałeś mi. Mieliśmy spędzić razem więcej czasu, mówiłeś, że zostaniesz na dłużej, że... Po co w ogóle przyleciałeś?

\- Tęskniłem za tobą i chciałem się z tobą zobaczyć.

\- Dlaczego mówisz mi o tym dopiero teraz? Może w ogóle nie miałeś zamiaru mi mówić, co? - Niall mówił coraz głośniej, wpatrując się w Harry'ego z wyrzutem, a jego oczy błyszczały od łez.

\- Przepraszam cię, Ni. Wynagrodzę ci to, obiecuję - powiedział Harry.

\- Już to słyszałem - rzucił, wstał z łóżka, zbierając jedynie swoją koszulkę z podłogi i zakładając ją w pośpiechu.

\- Niall! - Usłyszał za sobą, wybiegając z sypialni.

Zatrzymał się zaraz za drzwiami, opierając czoło o ścianę i z trudem powstrzymywał łzy. Harry wołał go jeszcze kilka razy, ale nie zdecydował się do niego wrócić. W tamtej chwili nie miał ochoty go widzieć. W przypływie złości, uderzył z całej siły pięścią w ścianę, chcąc wyładować to, co siedziało w nim i z czym nie mógł sobie poradzić.

Znów wszystko było nie tak. Za każdym razem, gdy wszystko powoli wracało do normy, pojawiało się coś, co wszystko niszczyło. Oddalali się od siebie z Harrym i Niall starał się sobie tłumaczyć, że to nie była jego wina. Mijały kolejne miesiące, a między nimi zamiast coraz lepiej, było coraz gorzej. Jedyne, co mieli to krótkie wspólne chwile pomiędzy jednym wyjazdem Harry'ego a drugim, a i one nie były już takie same jak kiedyś.

Gdy byli osobno mogli rozmawiać godzinami przez telefon, stale wysyłać sobie wiadomości i zdjęcia, odbywać długie wideorozmowy, ale to szybko przestało wystarczać. Niall chciał mieć Harry'ego przy sobie. Potrzebował jego bliskości, czułości i namiętności. Tęsknił za nim tak bardzo, że nie wiedział, co ze sobą robić.

Łzy spływały mu po policzkach, dodatkowo rozmazując mu obraz. Wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu, miał Harry'ego niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale nie znalazł w sobie wystarczjąco siły, by do niego wrócić i z nim porozmawiać. Brunet w końcu przestał go wołać i zaczął krzątać się po ich sypialni. Nie minęła nawet minuta, kiedy Niall wyczuł, że stoi przed nim, ale nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Stał ze spuszczoną głową i widział jedynie jego stopy.

\- Ni? Niall, proszę cię, nie płacz - Harry zwrócił się do niego uspokajającym głosem i chwycił jego twarz w dłonie, zmuszając go, by na niego spojrzał. - Pozwól mi wyjaśnić.

Niall pokręcił głową. Harry starł kciukiem łzę z jego policzka i przysunął się do niego, likwidując jakąkolwiek przestrzeń między nimi. W normalnej sytuacji Niall byłby wniebowzięty, będąc z nim tak blisko, ale wtedy miał ochotę uciec i schować się gdzieś, gdzie byłby zupełnie sam.

\- Nie dałeś mi nawet dojść do słowa. Proszę, porozmawiajmy - prosił go Harry, jednak Niall był nieugięty. Stale pociągał nosem i uparcie unikał jego wzroku. - Słońce, dla mnie to też nie jest łatwe.

Niall nie mógł tego dłużej znieść. Udało mu się wydostać z uścisku Harry'ego i nie wahając się ani chwili, bez słowa ruszył przed siebie szybkim krokiem, byle znaleźć się jak najdalej od niego. Harry zawołał za nim tylko raz i najwyraźniej się poddał, bo nie poszedł za nim.

Niall zbiegł na dół i automatycznie przeszedł przez salon i kuchnię, docierając do schowanego na tyłach domu tarasu. Wyszedł na zewnątrz, przymykając za sobą drzwi. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że było już zupełnie ciemno. Nie przeszkadzał mu zimny wiatr smagający jego odkrytą skórę. Tam był sam i mógł przez chwilę pomyśleć.

W tamtym momencie nie był już tylko smutny ani przybity. Miał żal do Harry'ego za to, że stale nie było go w domu, a jego zachowanie wskazywało jakby Niall nie był już dla niego najważniejszy, ale nie potrafił się za to na niego gniewać, bo wiedział, że gdy nie ma go z nim, Harry spełnia swoje marzenia. Stawiał szczęście Harry'ego ponad własne, więc nie mógł mu tego zabronić. Ale to też nie było to, co najbardziej dokuczało mu w tamtym momencie.

Czuł się bezsilny i zmęczony.

Był bezsilny, bo nie byli już z Harrym tak blisko, jak kiedyś i nie potrafił temu zapobiec. Był zmęczony, bo nie wiedział jak ma ratować ich związek. Był zły, bo osoba, o którą chciał walczyć, dla której zrobiłby wszystko i którą kochał jak nikogo innego, miał nadzieję, że z wzajemnością, nie chciała mu pomóc.

xxx

Tak, jak się spodziewał, nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy Harry go znalazł. Zapalił światło na tarasie i podszedł do niego, zarzucając mu kurtkę na ramiona, po czym usiadł obok niego, zostawiając jednak między nimi sporo miejsca. Było okropnie zimno, obłoczek pary wydobywał się z ich ust przy każdym oddechu, ale Niallowi jakby to w ogóle nie przeszkadzało. Nie teraz. Pociągnął nosem i wytarł dłońmi mokre oczy, nie mogąc znieść myśli, że znów to robi. Znów płacze z tego samego powodu. Spodziewał się, że Harry zacznie go przepraszać, prosić, żeby wszedł do środka, powtarzać, że się przeziębi, jeśli dłużej tam posiedzi, ale tego nie zrobił. Po prostu siedział i milczał. Niall zdecydował więc, że to dobry moment, żeby w końcu powiedzieć wszystko, o czym myślał.

\- Nie wiem jak długo jeszcze to wytrzymam, Harry - odezwał się, nie spoglądając nawet na bruneta.

\- Wiedziałem, że to powiesz.

\- Bo to prawda.

\- Nie, Niall. - Harry wstał, stając tuż przez Niallem i patrząc na niego z góry. - Mówisz to za każdym razem, gdy wyjeżdżam. Nie rozumiem dlaczego musimy ciągle kłócić się o to samo.

Niall potrząsnął głową i również wstał. Stali teraz na wprost siebie, świdrując się wzrokiem i drżąc z zimna.

\- To już nie chodzi tylko o te twoje wyjazdy.

\- Więc o co? Powiedz mi, Niall, jaki jest problem to go rozwiążemy. A przynajmniej spróbujemy.

Niall znów pokręcił przecząco głową, przeczesując włosy drżącą dłonią.

\- Ostatnio mam wrażenie, jakbym tylko ja się starał. Tylko ja próbuję... staram się robić wszystko, żeby było tak, jak dawniej.

\- To nieprawda - zaprzeczył Harry. Przysunął się do Nialla o krok, wyciągając dłoń w jego stronę, ale w ostatniej chwili się rozmyślił i cofnął rękę.

\- Ale tak się czuję. Bo ty... ty już się nie starasz. Nie chcesz spędzać ze mną czasu.

\- Ja nie chcę spędzać z tobą czasu? Mówisz mi to kiedy przeleciałem pół świata, żeby spędzić z tobą mój wolny dzień? A może to ty nie chcesz!

\- Nie! To ty ciągle wyjeżdżasz! - krzyknął Niall, celując w Harry'ego palcem. Był wściekły, a jego oczy wciąż błyszczały od łez. - Ciągle cię nie ma. Zostawiasz mnie i lecisz na drugi koniec świata, bo tam czekają na ciebie ważniejsze sprawy.

\- Przecież wiesz, że nie latam tam na wakacje. Piszę, nagrywam, producenci chcą ze mną współpracować.

\- Tak, wiem.

\- Więc o co ci chodzi?! Jaki masz problem?

\- Taki, że cholernie za tobą tęsknię.

\- Ja też tęsknię.

\- Widać niewystarczająco.

\- Prosiłem cię, żebyś leciał ze mną. Prosiłem cię tyle razy, a ty zawsze mówiłeś nie!

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- A co twoim zdaniem mam tam robić? Siedzieć całymi dniami w twoim cholernym cudownym domu i czekać, aż załatwisz swoje ważne sprawy? A może mam zamieszkać w hotelu?

\- Moglibyśmy spędzać razem czas. Tak jak kiedyś.

Niall pamiętał jak jeszcze nie tak dawno temu wychodzili gdzieś razem. Jak w przerwach między występami grali razem w golfa, chodzili razem na koncerty, czasem na lunch, choć oficjalnie nie mogli tego robić. Spędzali razem każdą wolną chwilę, bez potrzeby chowania się w domu, łamiąc zasady. Teraz dla Harry'ego liczyła się tylko jego solowa kariera i wszystko inne straciło swoje znaczenie. Nie pisali już razem piosenek, nie pokazywali się razem publicznie, nie wychodzili na imprezy. Tak bardzo za tym tęsknił. Chciał, żeby to wróciło, żeby znów mogli się razem pokazywać na mieście. Ale wiedział, że to niemożliwe.

\- Kiedyś było inaczej.

\- Oczywiście, że było.

\- Wiesz co się będzie działo, jeśli polecę z tobą do LA czy gdziekolwiek indziej. Będziemy głównym tematem plotek.

\- Możesz przylecieć kilka dni póżniej. Dlaczego nie mielibyśmy gdzieś razem wyjść? Oficjalnie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, tak? Przyjaciele mogą zjeść czasem razem obiad. Tak samo możemy udawać, że piszemy razem piosenki, nikt nie musi wiedzieć, że tak nie jest.

\- Ty nie rozumiesz. Ludzie będą coś podejrzewać.

\- Ludzie już coś podejrzewają, Niall. Nikt nie musi znać całej prawdy.

Niall głośno westchnął, zakrywając twarz dłońmi i potrząsając głową. Nie miał już siły ciągnąć dalej tej rozmowy.

\- Nie wiem, czy jestem na to gotowy. To nie jest takie proste, Harry.

\- Właśnie, że jest.

\- Nie! Jesteśmy razem, wiesz, ile dla mnie znaczysz, a ja wiem ile znaczę dla ciebie.

\- Przecież sam wiesz, że to nie wystarczy. Nie możesz bać się tego, co ludzie pomyślą, Niall. Może powinniśmy w końcu zaryzykować. Sam pomyśl, ile to już trwa.

Niall spuścił wzrok, gdy Harry złapał go za rękę, przyciągając jeszcze bliżej siebie.

\- Ja też widzę, co się dzieje, Ni. Oboje popełniamy błędy i oboje staramy się je naprawiać. Spójrz na mnie. - Niall zawahał się, bał się, że w każdej chwili może się zupełnie rozkleić, ale w końcu podniósł głowę i spojrzał w przepełnione bólem oczy Harry'ego. - Chcę w końcu pokazać światu, że jesteś mój. Chcę iść z tobą za rękę i mówić wszystkim jak bardzo jestem szczęśliwy. Chcę być z tobą i móc to pokazać.

\- Ja też tego chcę - wyszeptał Niall.

\- Więc dlaczego tego nie zrobimy?

\- Sam powiedziałeś, że ludzie coś podejrzewają. Zobacz co się dzieje już teraz. Wszyscy nas obserwują. Co będzie jeśli się ujawnimy? To już nie będziemy tylko my. Wszyscy będą o tym wiedzieć, będą śledzić każdy nasz krok, co jeśli... co jeśli tego nie udźwigniemy, Harry? Co jeśli...

\- Nie - wszedł mu w słowo. - Nie myśl tak. To będzie ogromna presja, wiem o tym, ale przetrwamy to. Przecież mamy siebie.

\- Nie możesz być tego pewny.

\- Nie mogę, ale wierzę, że nam się uda.

Harry pochylił się, przybliżając swoję twarz do twarzy Nialla, nie przerywając ich kontaktu wzrokowego. Niall czuł się zagubiony i przerażony. Odsunął się od Harry'ego, nim do czegokolwiek doszło i wycofał się.

\- Muszę... Muszę to wszystko przemyśleć. Daj mi trochę czasu, proszę.

Niall wrócił do środka, a Harry mimo że nawet w swetrze było mu okropnie zimno, usiadł z powrotem na ich wiklinowej kanapie i zapatrzył się przed siebie. On też musiał pomyśleć.

xxx

Przez całą noc i cały następny dzień, nie rozmawiali prawie w ogóle. Niall starał się unikać Harry'ego, żeby się nie rozpraszać, co nie było takie proste, zwłaszcza kiedy w nocy leżał tuż obok niego i wiedział, że nie śpi tak samo, jak on. Potrzebował czasu, żeby sobie wszystko poukładać i jeszcze raz przeanalizować ich rozmowę. A miał nad czym myśleć. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby rozstać się z Harrym, stracić połowę siebie. Wiedział, że prędzej czy póżniej będą musieli stawić czoła obserwującycm ich nieustannie fanom i przeciwnikom, przyjaciołom i wrogom, powiedzieć wszystkim jak jest naprawdę. Byłby to dla nich największy test i póki co, wolał z tym jeszcze poczekać. Nie wiedział tylko jak długo będą mogli tak czekać. Miał, oboje mieli, naprawdę twardy orzech do zgryzienia. Dał sobie czas do kolejnego powrotu Harry'ego. Miał nadzieję, że kiedy znów będą osobno, wszystko sobie przemyślą.

xxx

Gdy późnym popołudniem Harry wychodził na lotnisko, Niall leżał w łózku i udawał, że śpi. Usłyszał, że Harry wszedł do pokoju. Słyszał jak po cichu podchodzi do łóżka, wiedział, że stoi tuż obok i czuł na sobie jego wzrok. Spodziewał się, że się z nim pożegna, pocałuje, cokolwiek. Zamiast tego nasłuchiwał jak po jakimś czasie, Harry się wycofuje, a potem zamyka za sobą drzwi. Niall owinął się szczelniej kołdrą, a łzy same napłynęły mu do oczu.

xxx

W domu było zupełnie cicho, na zewnątrz robiło się coraz ciemniej. Niall nie spał, starał się też nie myśleć o tym, co mu ciążyło. Zwyczajnie nie miał na to ochoty. Leżał w ubraniu na łóżku, przytulony do poduszki i wpatrywał się w jeden punkt przed sobą. Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu tak spędził i, prawdę mówiąc, mało go to obchodziło. Nie miał siły, żeby robić cokolwiek innego. Gdyby nie potrzeba pójścia do łazienki, pewnie nie ruszyłby się do samego rana.

Zwlókł się z łóżka i z ociąganiem poszedł do łazienki, załatwiając potrzebę. Wychodząc, zerknął przelotnie na swoje odbicie w lustrze i równie szybko odwrócił wzrok. Wyglądał mizernie. Naprawdę kiepsko. Dokładnie tak, jak wygląda człowiek, który spędził ostatnie kilka godzin leżąc w łóżku i płacząc.

Nie śpiesząc się, wrócił do sypialni. Usiadł na łóżku, potarł dłońmi oczy i ziewnął. Sen z pewnością by mu się przydał. Jego uwagę przykuła biała kwadratowa koperta leżąca na szafce obok łóżka. Był przekonany, że nie było jej tam wcześniej. Tknięty ciekawością sięgnął po nią, wyczuwając, że w środku płaski, okrągły przedmiot. Zajrzał do środka, marszcząc brwi, po czym wyciągnął z niej płytę. Na pewno nie należała ona do niego, był więc przekonany, że to Harry ją tam zostawił.

Na jednej stronie znajdował się napis, którego w pierwszej chwili nie zauważył. Odczytanie go w ciemności zajęło mu trochę czasu, ale w końcu rozpoznał pismo Harry'ego, małe, proste litery, które zupełnie różniły się od jego własnego koślawego pisma. Napis głosił "włącz mnie", a obok narysowane było małe serduszko. Niall przyglądał się płycie dłuższą chwilę, niepewny co ma z nią zrobić. W końcu z ciekawości wstał i podszedł do zawieszonego na ścianie odtwarzacza. To był pomysł Harry'ego, żeby połączyć przyjemne z pożytecznym i słuchać muzyki na urządzeniu, które jednocześnie stanowiło ozdobę.

Włożył płytę, wcisnął odpowiedni przycisk i odczekał kilka sekund. W końcu dźwięk pianina wypełnił pokój, Niall nie znał tej melodii, ale od razu wiedział, że piosenka idealnie będzie odzwierciedlać jego obecny nastrój. Gdy usłyszał głos wokalisty, aż przeszedł go dreszcz. Znał go bardzo dobrze i wszędzie by go rozpoznał. Niski, kojący, nieco chrpaliwy głos. Głos Harry'ego.

Nieświadomy tego, że wypuścił kopertę z rąk, podszedł do łóżka i usiadł. Zamknął oczy, wsłuchując się w swój ulubiony głos i mimowiolnie się uśmiechnął. Słuchał i słuchał i słuchał. W końcu ułożył się z powrotem na łóżku, zwinięty w kłębek i z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami wsłuchiwał się w każde do słowo i każdą nutę piosenki, a potem kolejnej i kolejnej.

Na jego ustach wciąż błąkał się uśmiech, ale jednocześnie łzy paliły go pod powiekami, pozwalając im w końcu spłynąć po jego policzkach. Każda piosenka była podobna i jednocześnie zupełnie inna. Każda była równie piękna. Opowiadały o miłości i tęsknocie, radości i smutku. O czekaniu i braku drugiego bijącego serca obok. O upływającym czasie, którego wciąż było za mało, o samotnych zimnych wieczorach i o pragnieniach. O szczęściu jakie wywołuje bliskość drugiej osoby i odczuwanej namiętności. O wszystkim, czego nie można powiedzieć.

Dla przeciętnego odbiorcy, byłaby to kolejna płyta o miłości. Bardziej wytworni słuchacze dostrzegliby w niej całą gamę uczuć i wyczuli miłość, którą wypełniona była każda nuta. Wrażliwi, słyszeliby prawdę, wszystko, co autor chciał przekazać ukochanej osobie. Romantycy mogliby się utożsamiać z jej tekstami i wpasowywaliby ją do własnych doświadczeń.

I był jeszcze Niall.

Niall, który wiedział, że każde słowo, które słyszał zostało napisane dla niego. Wszystko co Harry czuł i wszystko, przez co razem przeszli zostało zawarte w tych piosenkach. Czuł, że Harry śpiewa tylko dla niego. Nikt inny nie mógłby poczuć tego, co on. Piękna, idealnie pasująca do tekstów muzyka schodziła na drugi plan, gdy Niall mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak Harry leży obok niego i po cichu śpiewa, przekazuje mu piosenką wszystko, czego nie umie powiedzieć, wywołując u niego łzy.

Gdy płyta dobiegła końca, Niall wstał, by włączyć ją od początku. Wrócił do łóżka, ułożył się w tej samej pozycji i od nowa słuchał, delektując się każdą sekundą.

xxx

Najpierw myślał, że się przesłyszał. Udało mu się na jakiś czas zasnąć i teraz było już zupełnie ciemno, podejrzewał, że jest jakiś środek nocy, więc tym bardziej mogło mu się coś wydawać. Usiadł na łóżku i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Znów coś usłyszał. Ktoś był w domu. Powoli wstał i zaczął się skradać przez pokój. Wciąż był nieco skołowany i zaspany, ale był też pewien, że ktoś idzie w stronę sypialni. W jednej chwili znieruchomiał i po prostu czekał. Minęło nie więcej niż dziesięć sekund, gdy stanął przed nim.. Harry. Niall był pewny, że mu się to śni. Przecież Harry powinien teraz lecieć do LA, nie mógł być w ich sypialni.

\- Harry? Powiedz, że zwariowałem - wydusił z siebie, zdezorientowany.

\- Nie, jestem tutaj - odparł Harry, a Niall ścisnął jego rękę. Po prostu musiał to zrobić. Wtedy do niego dotarło, że brunet z jakiegoś powodu został w Londynie.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Nie poleciałem - odpowiedział tak spokojnie, jakby to było zupełnie oczywiste.

\- Ale dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ ty jesteś tutaj.

\- Co ty...

Harry złapał go za ramiona, może trochę zbyt mocno, a Niall spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie z tego nie rozumiejąc.

\- Stałem już w kolejce, czekając na wejście do salomolotu, ściskając w ręku bilet i chwilę później już mnie tam nie było. Biegłem jak szalony, musiałem błagać strażników, żeby mnie wypuścili, złapałem taksówkę, i wróciłem.

\- Nadal nic nie rozumiem.

\- Nasza rozmowa otworzyła mi oczy, Niall. Byłem taki głupi. Jak mogłem pozwolić ci myśleć, że jest coś ważniejszego od ciebie. Nie mogłem polecieć.

\- A co z piosenkami, nagrywaniem? Przecież kochasz to robić?

\- Nie tak bardzo jak ciebie. Niall, musisz mi uwierzyć. I wybaczyć. Przepraszam, że musiałeś przez to przechodzić. Powinienem pomyśleć o tobie, o nas, i razem z tobą znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie. Nie jesteś gotowy, żeby się ujawnić? Okej, poczekamy. Ale nie mogę ryzykować, że cię stracę, bo ani sława, ani pieniądze nie zastąpią mi ciebie.

\- Harry...

\- Cii...

Harry ujął jego twarz w dłonie. Przycisnął swoje czoło do jego, ich nosy zetknęły się ze sobą, a oddechy mieszały w jeden. Patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy. W błyszczące od łez, pełne miłości oczy.

\- Słuchałem płyty - powiedział Niall cicho, szukając na twarzy Harry'ego jakiejś reakcji. - Jest piękna - dodał, a na twarzy bruneta zagościł cień uśmiechu.

\- Obiecany prezent. Mój sposób na przekazanie ci wszystkiego, co czuję - szepnął Harry, po czym złączył ich usta w desperackim pocałunku. Włożył w niego tyle uczucia, na ile tylko było go stać. - Przepraszam jeśli kiedykolwiek w nas zwątpiłeś, przepraszam.

\- Nigdy w nas nie zwątpiłem. Tęskniłem za tobą.

\- Ja za tobą też. Kocham cię.

Niall już miał mu odpowiedzieć, ale Harry mu na to nie pozwolił, zamykając ponownie jego usta swoimi.

Wydarzenia tej nocy były swego rodzaju obietnicą, że cokolwiek by się działo przejdą przez to razem. Nadrobią stracony czas i odbudują to, co mieli kiedyś. Zrobią wszystko, żeby nie nic stanęło pomiędzy nimi. Nie pozwolą, żeby ktoś im to odebrał. Dadzą sobie radę ze wszystkim. W końcu mają siebie.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: cuteirishsunshine


End file.
